Mabel's Corruption
by Dipper plus Mabel
Summary: Mabel's been acting weird lately...the crew knew something was up. But the reason this happened isn't because of Bill, but herself...I will make a sequel (not out yet).
1. Chapter 1: Mabel is not Mabel

**Chapter 1: Mabel is not Mabel**

She wasn't always like this. She wasn't always bloodthirsty, obsessed in killing me. In fact, she used to care about me. She used to be actually good. It's hard to imagine that now. I know what you're thinking. _Bill Cipher._ But, no. She did this. She did this by herself. Bill Cipher had no part in this. Bill Cipher noticed the changes and told us about it. That's about it. Want to hear the story? Okay. Here it is.

* * *

"Mabel! Mabel, wake up!" I whispered. She groans. "Mabel..." I repeated, slightly irritated. I had been trying to wake Mabel up for about ten minutes.

"I told you, I don't WANT to get up!" Mabel snapped. Thinking, I said,

"We got more Smile Dip!" I bluffed, feeling certain this would work.

"Yeah, whatever." I could tell she was excited, but she did very well containing it. She dug her face into her pillow. Sighing, I walked out the door.

"Dude, Mabel up yet?" Soos asked as I walked downstairs.

"No, I even told her there was Smile Dip." I responded.

"Dude, Mabel's not excited about Smile Dip?"

"No."

"Maybe she's possessed by some demon. Bill, you think?"

As soon as he said that, I ran towards Mabel.

"Get out of my sister, Bill! I yelled as I shoved Mabel over so she was laying on her back. But she had normal pupils.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed. She pushed a pillow into my face and kicked it, sending me falling backwards. She just goes back to sleep again. Since when was Mabel so nasty? Actually, Mabel's been getting so...not herself lately. Especially today. Wincing, I ran back downstairs, hurt both physically and emotionally.

"Ooh, dude, what happened to you?" Soos questioned worriedly. "Did Bill beat you up?"

"No, she wasn't possessed. But she pushed me to the ground."

"Yeah, I heard Mabel shout."

"So, Mabel isn't up yet, eh?" Grunkle Stan interjected.

"Yeah, anyone noticed she's been snappy lately?" I asked.

"Dude, she screamed at me for interrupting their game of 'Spin that Pig!'" Soos related.

"And she threw away my pancakes because they were 'overcooked,'" Grunkle Stan agreed.

"She pushed over the cash register because I didn't get the right ice cream flavor," Wendy, who was listening in on our conversation, also agreed. "She also dumped the ice cream on the desk."

"Just now, she pushed a pillow in my face and kicked it," I pointed out. "So something's definitely going on."

And we were right. Something _was_ going on.

* * *

 **Oooh, what'll happen? Guess what? I'll be just as surprised as you are! I have no idea what happened! So review what you want to happen, because I can't write without ideas! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting worse

**Wow! A lot of people like this story! Thanks to those who reviewed, I read all of them. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Getting Worse**

Dipper sighed. He had been searching through the book about why Mabel has been acting like this for four hours. He had read the same pages over and over again. He slammed his book into his face, staring at the 3 on the book.

"Dipper, it's dinner time, get your nose out of that STUPID BOOK and eat!" Dipper heard Mabel call from downstairs. Without saying anything, he walked down to the table to eat. They all stared at Mabel, then at each other, thinking the same thing. _What was happening to Mabel?_ Dipper finally decided to do something.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked. "Something going on?"

"What? Oh, no, not really." Mabel replied. Mabel was acting herself again. Dipper guessed Mabel's condition was an on/off thing.

"You've been acting differently lately."

"I have?" The group nodded. "What do you mean?"

The group talked over what Mabel did, their voices overlapping each other. "Since when did I do that?" Mabel had a confused look on her face. "You know what? I'm just going to eat." Everyone stared at Mabel. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Mabel screamed, throwing food at Grunkle Stan's face. Mabel smashed her plate into the ground and stormed up to the attic. She slammed the door so hard Dipper swore the door should've broke. Not willing to eat anymore, Dipper went upstairs in the attic and immediately went to bed. Dipper stared at Mabel, who was in the other bed. _What happened to you?_ This sentence echoed through Dipper's head. He wasn't able to sleep until 11:37.

Dipper woke up in the attic. He checked on Mabel, but she wasn't there. All of a sudden, Bill started laughing. Cackling. Bill appeared in front of him.

"So it looks like Shooting Star is a little different, eh, kiddo?" Dipper was furious.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Why, Pine Tree, why do you always blame me for everything? I didn't do anything!"

"What makes me believe you?"

"Well, I didn't do it. She did it herself. She chose to do this." A bunch of images of Mabel being angry at Dipper flashed on Bill's body. "Maybe it had something to do with _The Incident._ Remember, Pine Tree? A week ago?"

"What incid..." His voice trailed off as he remembered the events of that day. _One week ago. The incident. The fight..._

* * *

 **Once again, tell me what you want to happen! Follow and favorite if you like this! And now a word from our favorite people!**

 **Dipper: So I got called as motivation to review. I read the story, and it's pretty cool, I guess...AHHH! I mean, really, really, REALLY cool...please review, please? TL IMTQ TKJTLJF**

 **Wait, was that a code?**

 **Mabel: Don't forget to review with LOTS OF LOVE AND HEARTS AND SPRINKLES AND GLITTER! YAAAAAAAY! Reviews!**

 **(me and Dipper argue in the background about a good motivation)**

 **Oh, uh, that's the spirit, Mabel! Anyway, thanks for reading the st...MABEL, STOP SINGING SONGS ABOUT REVIEWS!**

 **Mabel: ...lots of reviews, with glitter and glue...LALALALALALALA**

 **Dipper: Welcome to my world.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Incident

**Update!**

 **Hey! Do you think you can guess my age? It's, uh, surprising. Don't forget to review! Hey, I still have Dipper and Mabel...MUAHAHAHAHA! Hey, two chapters in a day! Also, should I make a crossover? It's going to be Gravity Falls/MLP.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Incident**

 _One week ago. The incident. The fight..._

"Well, Pine Tree, gotta go!" Bill stated.

I woke up. I looked at Mabel's bed, only to find she wasn't there.

"Mabel?" I called. No response. "Mabel?" Dipper tried again. Anyway, the incident. Mabel was about to have the time of her life. She had told me she had a crush. She also had a lot going for her. She was having a party, going to a band concert, and even getting a new pet. What she didn't know was the Shack members had a surprise planned for Mabel on that very day. It was a party, and it was going to be a big one. Just my luck that her big day happened to start at the time when the surprise was to be revealed. And that we couldn't move the date or time because it was at a party place. Dipper felt so bad. Mabel had been so excited, too! We had to stop her (because Grunkle Stan refused to spend any more money). When we stopped her, she was just confused. She stared at me, Soos, and Wendy. Mostly me. When Grunkle Stan said she had to stop, she didn't even fight back. She just asked,

"Why?" I could tell she was mad. But she didn't let her anger out. And, of course, the party sucked. All there was to do there was to play air hockey and go in a simplistic bouncy house. After the party, Mabel was just sitting outside. But why do this?

* * *

 **Cliffhanger? I guess?**

 **Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. I ran out of ideas and my iPad is running out of battery. Sorry again. Please don't hate. And please comment. OR ELSE...**

 **Dipper: What do you mean, or else? AHHHHHHH! WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE?!**

 **Since Mabel is currently possessed by Bill, I'll give her the knife and let HER do it. If you hate or don't review.**

 **HEY! Come back here...Gotcha!**

 **Okay, I just tied Dipper to a chair with a gag. DO. NOT. HATE. And please review. I will do it if I must...well, at least Mabel/Bill will.**

 **And tell me if I should do a Gravity Falls/My Little Pony crossover. I have a good idea for a plot line on that.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Talk

**I updated the last chapter, so reread it so you won't get confused.**

 **Seriously? You guys are not reviewing. I may have to do that threat I made last chapter. If I don't get a reviews by tomorrow, I. WILL. DO. IT. Bill is still in Mabel...Thanks to HiroLemonFan for private messaging me. Also, can you help me with that code in Chapter 2? I've been trying to crack that code for forever. FOREVER! Curse you, Dipper for making that code! Wait, did I say that out loud?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Talk**

But why do this? Mabel wouldn't do that much. She wouldn't be that mean. And where did Mabel go, anyway? I noticed the window was open. The window was never open! Did Mabel...? I couldn't even imagine it. Mabel wouldn't do that. Would she? After all we've been through?

"What the heck!" I heard Grunkle Stan yell. I ran downstairs. The place was a mess. Things were on the floor. The TV was a was shattered. Papers were scattered along the room. Books were literally ripped apart. Who would do that?

"Uh, what happened?" I asked Grunkle Stan. "And where's Mabel?"

"Why are you asking me?" he answered. "Aren't you Mr. Paranormal, anyway?" Just then, Soos and Wendy walked in through the front door.

"Hey gu...whoa, what happened? What did you do?" Wendy asked.

"More like, who did this?" Grunkle Stan replied.

"Dipper, you okay, dude?" Soos asked. He must have noticed my shocked expression.

"Uh, I, what? Oh, yeah..."

"You don't look okay, dude." And I wasn't okay. It was too much information all at once. My brain felt like it just died.

"I...don't...why not...I think..." Yeah, I'm pretty sure it died.

"Hey, Dip!" I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't recognize it, because, like I said, my brain was dead. "Probably wondering what's going on!" I think it was a girl. The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Echoing.

"Yeah? I think...Who are you?" I was regaining my senses.

"Oh, just your twin sister! Nothing much." As in, my twin sister, Mabel?

"Where are you? What's going on! Why is-"

"Oh, questions, questions, questions! Can you wait for just a minute so I can actually explain things?"

"Is this-" Wendy interjected.

"I said enough questions!" Mabel yapped. " _Now_ are you ready to actually listen?"

"Okay. Fine. _Fine._ " I agreed.

"You know what? Find out on your own. It's more fun. I'll just leave some hints."

"You're going to _what?"_ I screamed. "You take all this ti-"

"Shush, you rat! I have some... _business..._ to attend to."

* * *

 **Once again, I have no idea what "business" means. But now I have an idea why Mabel is acting like that. Anyway, please review! Also, you must review. Or else I'll, for lack of a better threat, I'll stop making chapters. Here's something to do: Break the code!**

 **q rtqs, q zkqrt, q dolxfrtklzqfrofu**

 **Hint for the code: Keyboard**

 **Tell me the answer!**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Day

**Really, really sorry for not making chapters for this story for, like, a month. But here's chapter 5! Please forgive me. And it's really short. SORRY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Another Day**

"What do you mean?" I asked. No response. I assumed she was gone.

"So...should we clean up?" Wendy asked after a while.

"Yes! Now get to work!" Stan ordered. The rest of the day was a blur. We cleaned up, the Shack was closed temporarily, and then the day went along. Without Mabel. Mabel was like the only thing that made life fun at the Mystery Shack. I didn't even go out to find monsters or even bother to read Journal 3. It felt like I just woke up when it was bedtime. I went to sleep.

"Pine Tree!" I buried my face in my pillow. "Pine Tree, you know you can't just ignore me." Well, guess what? I just DID! I wanted to...just...break something! Just rip out all the pages of the journal and toss them in the shredder. Or break all the windows. Or...KILL someone! Where did that thought come from? "Kiddo, I can read your mind. You're traumatized by-"

"Bill, can you please just shut up?"

"Oh, Pine Tree, you-"

"Will you SHUSH?"

"I can bring back your sister!"

"I don't care, just leave me alone, I don't care if Mabel dies, I don't care if I die, I don't care if the world is going to end, just LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU THREE SIDED FREAK!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Just make sure you don't blow up, because I still need you for some plans. And don't come crying to me when you want Shooting Star. Well, see ya! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He disappeared. Just like that. I woke up to Grunkle Stan calling for breakfast. I got up and saw something I didn't expect. Mabel was sleeping on the bed. Did I dream the whole thing? I tried to wake her up. And then the creepiest thing happened. Like something straight out of a horror movie. Mabel opened her eyes and disappeared. _Okay, I think I lost it._ I thought at the time. I ran downstairs and decided not to tell anyone.


End file.
